


104. Back in L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [104]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	104. Back in L.A.

_**Sam Worthington & Ryan Kwanten: Back home in L.A.**_  
[current; takes place at the end of a [long stretch of traveling](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/12383.html)]

"Oh my god," Sam says, unlocking the front door and pushing it open, his bag kicked over the threshold and into the foyer. "I can't believe we're home." It seems like they've been gone forever and the flight back was awful, other than Ryan being with him. It was long, had too much fucking turbulence and he never did manage to sleep.

Ryan's right behind him, flicking on the overhead lights and grinning as he dumps his suitcase on the floor. He locks the front door, then strides across the living room to pull open the wide windows, letting the fresh ocean breeze stream in. "Fuck," he says, smiling at the view. "Fuck! It's so good to be back!"

Sam laughs and rubs a hand over his face, walking over to join Ryan in front of the windows. " _You_ are way too fucking awake," he says, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"I am," Ryan agrees, closing his hands over Sam's. "I am fucking wired. I'm just so happy to be here," he says, twisting to nip at Sam's bottom lip. "Back home, with you. _Our_ home." It feels amazing.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Sam says, trying to get himself to wake up but he can't help it, he's ready to fall right over. "You gonna come to bed?"

"What, now?" Ryan absently glances at his watch, then turns in the circle of Sam's arms. " _Right_ now?" he asks, nibbling at Sam's throat. "You sure?"

Sam laughs, groaning softly at the feel of Ryan's mouth on his skin. "Some of us didn't manage to sleep half the flight home," he points out, but his cock's already responding, ignoring his fatigue completely.

"I tried to load you up with scotch," Ryan protests, sucking lightly over Sam's pulse point. "I should've blown you instead. I'm sorry. Let me make up for that now," he says, pushing Sam backwards towards the couch.

Sam's tempted to protest - he's so fucking tired - but Ryan's desire is such a turn-on and maybe coming would help him sleep. He sits down heavily on the couch, telling himself he'll let Ryan do _all_ the work.

With a grin Ryan pulls Sam's t-shirt off, undressing him like he's a giant doll. God, his lover is gorgeous. He unbuckles Sam's jeans, tugging them open. Making room for himself. Then he drops to his knees with a moan of satisfaction, sucking his lover's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, sliding his hands into Ryan's hair, fingers combing through the strands, his eyes closing, the better to just _feel_ the wet heat of Ryan's mouth.

Ryan moans again, sucking hard. He fucking loves this, and he's so fucking hungry. He fondles Sam's balls, tugging on them as he bobs his head. Rubbing the tip of his tongue into the slit and them diving back for more.

Sam chokes on a curse, his fingers tightening against Ryan's skull, the mere fact of his exhaustion leaving him defenceless, unable to hold out even if he wanted. "Close," he whispers, struggling to do just that even though he knows it's a losing battle.

"No," Ryan says softly, getting to his feet. He quickly kicks off his shorts, then straddles his lover's thighs. He gives Sam's cock a few swift strokes, and then fits the crown to his hole, biting his lip and taking him in.

Sam opens his eyes the moment Ryan pulls off, more than a little stunned to hear the word ‘no’ from his lover. But he has no complaints about what Ryan does next, his hands grasping Ryan's hips and urging him on.

"Oh fuck yes that's it," Ryan mumbles, all in a breath. He sinks down, feeling his lover fill him. With the chaos of packing and traveling, it's been more than two days, and Ryan is no longer used to going without. "Missed you," he whispers, taking his time as he rises and then sinks again, leaning down to kiss Sam.

"Missed you too," Sam mumbles against Ryan's lips, kissing him back. He braces his feet against the floor and meets Ryan's next downward thrust, their rhythm so perfect it's exquisite.

Ryan whimpers, pleasure streaking through him with the drag of Sam's cock. He digs his fingernails into Sam's shoulders, and is abruptly reminded that this is it, his lover's finally truly on holiday... Growling softly, he twists to suck on Sam's throat. Harder and harder, until he hungrily sinks his teeth in.

Sam cries out and comes, hard, hands gripping Ryan's hips, digging his nails in as his cock pulses hotly again and again, flooding his lover.

The suddenness of it stuns Ryan, thrilling through him in an instant. He moans against Sam's neck and shifts just slightly to mark his lover again -- simply because he can.

Sam groans, breath catching in his throat, a hard shiver running through him. He'd swear Ryan's teeth are connected to his cock, the way it throbs and spurts again, and he fucks himself into Ryan, hands gripping even tighter, determined to have Ryan's release before he goes soft.

"Please," Ryan gasps, his nails digging into Sam's shoulders. He whimpers at the harsh thrust of his lover's cock, hurtling him towards the edge. "Please!"

Sam nods. "Fuck, yeah. Let me have it," he demands, driving into Ryan's hole again and again.

Ryan reaches for his cock but he explodes an instant before he makes contact, shuddering in Sam's lap. Dizzy and breathless, he drops his head to rest against Sam's shoulder.

Sam grins and kisses wherever he can reach. "You're the only person I know who has more energy after an eight hour flight than they had on it," he murmurs, amused, feeling pretty damn awake himself now. At least for the moment.

"Yeah, I might go for a run now," Ryan mumbles, but he's not even halfway serious. He kisses Sam's cheeks, his chin, his lips. "Come to bed with me, baby. Our bed."

God Sam loves the sound of that. "Are you actually gonna let me sleep?" he teases.

"For a little while," Ryan whispers, grinning against his lover's neck. "If you wake up and I'm riding your cock, just ignore me and go back to sleep." Yeah, right.

Sam laughs. "Just make sure you keep some strength for tomorrow."

"Mmm." Content in every fiber of his being, Ryan licks at the fresh bruises on Sam's neck. "Why? What's going on tomorrow?"

"You and I are gonna get re-acquainted with the playroom," Sam says softly, casually. Christ he can be a tease.

Ryan moans. _Oh. God._ "Yes, Sir," he whispers. His muscles clench reflexively around his lover's softening cock, and he shivers. Getting to his feet, he ignores the mess and holds out his hand.

"You must be tired after all," Sam says, taking Ryan's hand and pulling himself up from the couch. "Normally you'd be all over me for details," he points out with a smile, leaving their clothes where they lay.

"You already worked out the details?" Ryan asks, surprised. "That's what you did when you couldn't sleep?" He shakes his head, grinning, and leads the way upstairs to their bedroom. "You're diabolical."

"Says the man who just took full advantage of his exhausted boyfriend," Sam says with a laugh, pulling Ryan close for another kiss at the end of the bed.  



End file.
